Draw My Life
by snowbengal
Summary: This story is an interpretation of Markiplier's Draw My Life Youtube video. So basically, this story is a fictional biography of Markiplier's with as much truth added as I can find. Please review as this is my first Markiplier story.


Prologue: Where it all Began

_Hi everybody! I wrote this story as a sort of gift to the amazing Markiplier for reaching his 1 million subscribers goal. I know this is kind of late and that he probably won't ever see it but I still want to show my appreciation in some form. Not to sound corny but Markiplier really has brightened my day and I always look forward to coming home and checking my youtube account for more hilarious videos that he had done. I think that he's the model of what humans can and should be just because he is so humble, generous and kind. My story is an attempt to write out his Draw My Life video. I added in a lot of details so much of this story is fictional. But I have thrown in some real snippets, fans will probably recognize them :p. Please enjoy and leave me a review. I would like to know if I should continue. Thanks!_

Bright blue water lapped against picturesque white shores while a warm wind rustled across palm trees. All this beauty was lost on a man who was screeching through the highway above the beach.

"She's in labor!?" He yelled into his cellphone.

"Yes sir, she started having contractions half an hour ago." A female voice said. The voice was filled with static but the man heard the voice perfectly.

"Okay, tell her I'm on my way." He threw the cellphone into the back of his car and gunned the acceleration. The rubber tires on the car shrieked as it sped at 90 mph towards the military base of O'ahu._ Damn it! The base is at least two hours away!_

_Thank God there aren't any policemen. _The man chuckled nervously and clenched the leather steering wheel as tightly as the first time he had learned how to drive. _Let's hope this baby holds up! _He didn't know whether he was referring to his car or the baby that was being delivered.

The man strode down the white hospital hallways. He uneasily breathed in the smells of antiseptic. Doctors and nurses dressed in clean scrubs hurried past him, pushing rattling gurneys or talking with quiet authority. He arrived at a set of elevator doors and then repeatedly jabbed at the up button.

_Room 3A, why does the room have to be on the goddamn third floor?_ He fretted as the elevator finally arrived with a pleasant _ding!_ Once inside, he stabbed the 3 button and then the CLOSE DOORS. He heard an angry shout but ignored it. He stared at the numbered buttons above the brushed metal doors and willed the 3 button to light up. _Come on, come on, come on! _His mind chanted.

The doors slid open and he bolted through before the doors had fully stopped. He stopped before room 3A panting. Before he could knock, a face appeared at the small window set in the door. The heavy white door opened and a smiling nurse with a light green cap over her hair greeted him.

"Mr. Fischbach?"

"Yes? Is my wife all right?" Mr. Fischbach asked tersely.

The nurse didn't say anything but led him inside. In the center of the room, his wife lay on a narrow bed with a bloody bundle in her arms. She looked up, her dark eyes full of a tired relief. Next to her, his two-year old son, Thomas, solemnly stared at the squirming baby.

The baby began to wail, as if sensing his father's presence.

Mr. Fischbach finally found his voice and asked," Wow, this baby has a pretty deep voice doesn't he? Sounds like a chipmunk radio host."

The tension broke and his wife laughed. "You should see the rest of him! He is a huge baby! The doctors told me he weighed 10 lbs and 3 ounces."

Thomas said seriously," Dad, he's weally fat. I fink Mom ate too much chocolate." Mr and Mrs. Fischbach looked at each other and laughed again.

"I do admit, he was such a hard baby to deliver. Really big." His wife said.

Mr. Fischbach finally relaxed his tight muscles and extended his arms forward. "May I hold him?"

His wife smiled and handed the shrieking baby to him. Mr. Fischbach held his son and grunted appreciatively at the baby's weight. His son stopped crying and gurgled quietly. Mr. Fischbach peeled the bloody blanket aside and peeked at his son's wrinkled red face. His wife was correct, the baby was enormous and Mr. Fischbach could almost see the muscles in his son's round arms.

"Have you named him?" The question hung in the air.

"Well…." His wife shrugged tiredly. "How about…Marcus? Marco?"

"Why those names?"

"Well he's such a muscular baby. I want him to have a name that starts with M." His wife said defensively.

"Mark!" Thomas shouted excitedly. "Mark's a cool name!"

Mr. and Mrs. Fischbach considered for a moment.

"All right son, we'll name your brother Mark. I like that name a whole lot too. It's better than Marcus or Marco." He looked at his wife for affirmation. She nodded, smiling.

"Hello Mark, welcome to the Fischbach family." Mr. Fischbach cooed to his son. He noticed a tuft of dark hair sticking up like a spike on Mark's head. He tried to slick it down with his finger but the hair stubbornly refused to budge.

Mr. Fischbach shrugged. After all, it did make Mark look pretty adorable.


End file.
